Petite Mew Mew
by Azumi-Yuki
Summary: Nine-year-old Momomiya Ichigo is off to her first day of fourth grade. There she befriends kids like Aizawa Minto among others. She meets some new kids who want to rule the playground. My version of Petite Mew Mew from the manga.
1. 1st Day of Fourth Grade Nya!

**Disclamer - I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, Petite Mew Mew is a short story found in the manga but this fanfic is my version of it. All characters have something to do with the anime or manga, except Shirayuki Cream**

"Ichigo! Come down or you'll be late for the first day of school!" exclaims Momomiya Sakura, mother of the ditsy girl we all know and love.

"I'm coming Okasan!" shouts Ichigo.

A young nine-year-old girl came down the stairs. She had short red hair tied into pigtails with pink ribbons. The bangs covered her brown eyes. In one hand was a pink stuffed neko while in the other was a pink backpack. She would have looked ready for school if it wasn't for the fact that she was still wearing pink pajamas with little strawberries on it.

"Ichigo," sighed her mother. "You can't go to school like _that_. Come on let's find that kawaii pink dress I bought for you last week."

"Okay Okasan!" responds Ichigo.

When Ichigo comes back down she is now wearing a pink dress with red bows and red shoes. She walks towards the front door and waits for her mother to come down.

When her mom notices Ichigo waiting she says, "Ichigo you need breakfast!"

So after having breakfast and doing a bunch of other stuff that won't be mentioned, Ichigo's mother finally drove her daughter to school. She walked Ichigo inside and looked at the sheet of papers for her daughter's name.

"Well your teacher's name is Ikumi Mia," said Ichigo's mother. "It's Class 5 in the fourth grade division. Come on Ichigo."

"Okay Okasan!" responds Ichigo as she skips along.

Ichigo and her mother walked along the halls and up or down the stairs until they reached Class 5. They entered the room and as Ichigo's mother got to know the teacher, Ichigo decided to study her new surroundings.

The room was fairly large compared to other classrooms she's been in. There were fifteen desks lined up in rows, which was odd since Ichigo was used to tables. The walls were covered with posters involving little animals explaining numerical problems. The shelves had books, pencils, colors, and lots of other stuff.

Ichigo's mother tapped her daughter on the shoulder and said, "Ichigo I'm leaving now."

"Okay Okasan! Sayonara!" shouts Ichigo before giving her mother a good bye kiss.

"Now you're Momomiya Ichigo, correct?" asks the teacher once Ichigo's mother leaves.

"Hai!" responds Ichigo.

"Well Ichigo-chan, you're seat is right next to the girl with dark blue hair," says the teacher.

"Arigato gozaimazu Sensei," said Ichigo.

Ichigo took her seat and began petting her neko toy. A girl with dark blue hair tied into two buns giggled slightly at the sight of Ichigo, so of course Ichigo turns to the girl. The little girl had brown eyes and wore an expensive looking dark blue dress, black shoes, and a blue aqua necklace.

"Nani?" asks Ichigo to the girl.

"Oh it's nothing, I just wondered if all commoners bring their stuffed animals to school," replies the girl with a slight smirk.

"COMMONER?!" shouts Ichigo. "Well if I'm a commoner, then what are you?"

"I'm Aizawa Minto," replies the girl.

"Attention children!" said the teacher before Ichigo could remark. "It's time to take attendance!"

**Aizawa Minto -- Present**

**Aoyoma Masaya -- Present**

**Azumi Kaoruko -- Tardy**

**Azumi Sakurako -- Tardy**

**Honjo Miwa -- Absent**

**Meguro Tasuko -- Present**

**Momomiya Ichigo -- Present**

**Saionjii Kanna -- Absent**

**Shirayuki Berii -- Tardy**

**Shirayuki Cream -- Changed Classes**

**Yanagida Moe -- Present**

"Well now it's time to get started!" says the teacher once she's done with attendance.

* * *

So Ichigo stayed most of the time with Moe and Masaya because she didn't know anyone else. Well she did meet Minto but Ichigo disliked her. They did a lot of stuff to stay occupied and their lunch time was very early, but even before it was lunch time, Ichigo had convinced herself that she was dying of hunger.

"Ichigo-chan you won't die," said Moe for the 10th time.

"Yes I will!" moans Ichigo.

"What's wrong with Momomiya-san?" asks Masaya.

"Oh you know, the usual," answers Moe.

Well after a while it's lunch time and Ichigo comes back to life. Ichigo, Masaya, and Moe all sit down together outside. Ichigo is about to eat when…

"…Mine if I sit here?" asked a very familiar voice.

"Sure thing Aizawa-san," responds Masaya, to Ichigo's dismay.

So Minto sits down and starts talking to Masaya and Moe until…

"YOU BAKA!!" shouts three voices in unison.

"What's going?!" wonders Ichigo as she looks for the people who shouted.

Ichigo's eyes meet at four girls. One girl is on the floor practically in tears while the other three yell at her repeatedly.

"But you said apple juice," whispered the teary-eyed girl.

"WHY WOULD WE WANT APPLE JUICE WHEN WE LIKE ORANGE JUICE?!" shouts one of the girls.

"Looks like those girls are from the fifth grade," says Minto. "How odd they normally aren't here at this time."

"They're ganging up on her!" shouts Ichigo. "We need to stop them!"

Ichigo rushes up to the girls but suddenly... a little ball of orange blurs past her and tackles the tallest girl.

"HEY!! WHAT GIVES?!" shouts the girl tackled.

"THAT'S A NO-NO NA NO DA!" shouts the tackler.

"IT'S JUST A CHIBI!!" shouts another girl.

While the other two girls help their friend get rid of the _chibi_, Ichigo and Minto walk up to help the teary-eyed girl up. The teary-eyed girl had green hair braided into pigtails, blue eyes, and glasses. She wore light green blouse, dark green skirt, and dark green shoes.

"Arigato gozaimazu," murmurs the girl.

"Dou itashi mashite," respond Minto and Ichigo.

"I'm Midorikawa Retasu," says the teary-eyed girl.

"I'm Momomiya Ichigo!"

"I'm Aizawa Minto."

"Who's that chibi girl?" wonders Retasu.

"GET OFF CHIBI!!"

"THIS CHIBI IS FAST!!"

"OWWWW SHE BIT ME!"

"BE NICE NA NO DA!" shouts the little girl.

Ichigo, Minto, and Retasu stare at the scene taking place in front of them. The chibi girl was jumping up, down, and all around the three girls, but then she slipped on a banana peel.

"Owie Na No Da," whimpers the chibi girl.

"HAH! NOW WE CAN GET YOU!!"

The leader of the girls raises her hand and is ready to hit the chibi girl but… someone else grabs her hand!

"WHAT THE-?!"

"Bullying someone younger than you… that is just… totally unacceptable!!" shouts the girl grabbing the leader's hand.

Ichigo and Retasu dash to help up the chibi child up. The child was very small close up-she looked around four years old-and appeared Chinese. She had short blonde hair, brown eyes, and wore orange, Chinese-styled clothing.

Minto was just staring at the older girl with big hearts in her eyes. The older girl had long purple hair, dark blue eyes, and wore a light purple blouse, black pants, and black shoes.

"OMG!! You're Fujiwara Zakuro!!" screams Minto in a fan girl squeal. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm supposed to get something from the office," said Zakuro. "I heard the screaming and thought you girls could use some help."

"HELLO?! I'M STILL HERE!!"

Zakuro glares at the girl and her posse and whispers, "If I ever find out that you girls bully someone, you **WILL** regret it. Understand?"

"WE UNDERSTAND!" answers the girls in unison before running away.

"Fun Fun Na No Da!" said the chibi girl. "Purin is Fon Purin Na No Da!"

"Well I got to leave, later girls," says Zakuro as she goes back inside the school.

* * *

"Who was that girl?" asked Ichigo once Zakuro leaves.

"WHAT?!" shouts Minto. "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO SHE IS?!"

Then Minto ran inside and came back with lots of newspaper and magazine clippings. She put them neatly on the table so everyone could see. They all had pictures of Zakuro with different headlines.

(Oh by the way Moe and Masaya were gone.)

"Fujiwara Zakuro is one of the most talented twelve year old girls ever to grace this planet!!" began Minto. "She knows several languages like Japanese, English, German, and is already learning French! She was born in North America, New York to be precise, but her parents are Japanese. There she participated in a play were she got discovered!! She moved to Tokyo and started dancing and a little acting, but she also plays lots of instruments and singing!! She was in a commercial for a kind of perfume and is planning on a modeling career in about 2 or 3 years!!"

"Why two years?" interrupts Ichigo.

"I guess you got to be a certain age."

"Purin sleepy Na No Da," yawns Purin. "Nap Time Na No Da!"

"I'll walk you to your class Purin-chan," said Retasu.

"We need to get to class Minto," said Ichigo. "Lunch's almost over."

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Not again!" whines Minto as she finishes putting the clippings in her bag.

"Hey isn't that girl from our class?" wonders Ichigo as they get closer to the monkey bars-the place the shriek came from.

"Calm down Berii-chan! It's just a small knee scrape!" tries to shout the school nurse to a crying girl.

"NO IT'S NOT!!" shouts the girl much louder than the nurse. "ALL THE BLOOD WILL COME OUT AND I'LL SHRIVEL UP LIKE A RAISIN!! AND I HATE RAISINS!!"  
The little girl had long blonde hair with dark red hair clips. Her eyes were all red and puffy since she was crying even more than Retasu. She wore a cream colored dress with big dark red bows, dark red shoes, and gold earrings.

"You won't shrivel up!" shouts the nurse.

"Berii-chan," says a little black-haired boy as he stroked her head. "It's going to be all right."

"Sniff… Ii-desu Tasuku-chan… Sniff," whispered Berii as she calmed down little by little.

"Well that Meguro Tasuku seems to have things taken care of," said Minto as they watched Tasuku place the band-aid on Berii's knee. "Let's get to class before Story Time."

"Ii-desu!" happily exclaimed Ichigo as she went running to the classroom, Minto running after her.

* * *

**_Japanese Terms_**

**_Okasan – mom_**

**_Neko – cat_**

**_Kawaii – cute_**

**_Sayonara – bye_**

**_Hai – yes_**

**_Arigato gozaimazu – thank you (polite)_**

**_Sensei – teacher_**

**_Nani? – What?_**

**_Baka – Idiot_**

**_Chibi – tiny_**

**_Ii-desu - OK_**

**Dou-itashi mashite - You're welcome**

* * *


	2. Story Time and New Neighbors

_This is Chapter Two, it's short but I'll add more in the next chapter_

_**Disclamer - I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way. In this chapter there is a mention of Sleeping Beauty of Strawberry Forest, this title was in the Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode manga volume 2. **_

"Children, it's Story Time!"

All the boys and girls sat down on the huge rainbow rug, with Sensei sitting in a rocking chair with a book on her lap. Ichigo sat in between Moe and Masaya while Minto was next to Berii and Tasuku, who came late to class because of the little accident. Sensei showed the cover of the book to the students, a picture of a fair maiden who appeared asleep and little strawberries surrounded her.

"This story is called "Sleeping Beauty of Strawberry Forest", explained Sensei as she let everyone look at the book closer. "Alright, everyone got to see it? Let's begin!"

_Once upon a time, in a land called Mew Kingdom, there lived a King and a Queen. Together they ruled Mew Kingdom with love and trust. Sadly, they were getting old and there was no heir to the throne. Then one cold December, a lovely baby girl was born; the princess. The King and Queen were as happy as they could be, no, happier. In honor of their beloved Hikari, they held a huge banquet. Everyone in the kingdom was invited to the banquet. _

RING!!

"Oops, time to go home little ones," said Sensei as she put the book away. "We'll finish the story on a later date."

"Sensei!" shouted Masaya as he raised his hand. "What about homework?"

Everyone groaned as Masaya asked this question, though it wasn't a huge surprise. Anyone who had Masaya the past years knew he always asked this question before leaving.

"No homework today," responded Sensei. "Now go to the playground and wait for your parents."

Ichigo picked up her pink neko toy and raced outside, she could already see her mom's red hair. She couldn't wait to tell her about everything that happened.

"Okasan!" yelled Ichigo as she jumped into her mother's arms.

"Hi sweetie, did you have a good day at school?" asked Sakura as she buckled up Ichigo in the back seat and began to drive off.

"Okasan, guess what! **I** saved a **fifth grader** from a bunch of bullies!" Ichigo proudly told her mom.

"Oh really?"

"Well, I _did _get help from this sixth grader…"

"That's nice, sweetie. Just as long as you didn't get hurt. We're home; want me to get you a snack?"

"Strawberry Pocky and milk, please!"

"Oh, Ichigo, I forgot to tell you that we have some new neighbors."

"Neighbors?" asked Ichigo. There was only one house for sale and that was this frightening two-story house across from them. People said that ghosts haunted the place and every night, just after Ichigo fell asleep, a strange light was said to come from the place.

"Yes, the owner is a single dad with three kids, I think one is about your age, maybe a year older," said Sakura while she handed Ichigo the milk carton. "We'll introduce ourselves later, when your father gets home."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy so far! Next chapter I'll introduce the neighbors.**


	3. The Ogata Bros

_Disclamer: Don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, it's characters, peanut butter cookies, or the last name Ogata, which belongs to a voice actor in Tokyo Mew Mew_

* * *

About half an hour later Ichigo's father, Momomiya Shintaro enters the house. He plops on top his favorite chair and picks up Ichigo.

"Did you have fun at your first day of school Ichigo-chan?" asked Shintaro with a smile on his face.

"Apparently she saved a fifth grader from some bullies," said Sakura from the kitchen.

"NANI?" exclaimed Shintaro. "Ichigo are you hurt? Did those bullies hit you? Who were they? Wait 'till I talk to their parents!"

"Otousan!" screamed Ichigo as she tried to break free from her father's grasp. "I'm fine, this sixth grader stopped them before they could do anything bad."

"Well that's relief," sighed Shintaro, but them became very serious. "Now Ichigo-chan, I know that you really want to protect everyone from harm, but please, PLEASE think of your own safety first. Those bullies could have seriously hurt you! You're just a little princess, and princesses don't fight."

"What do princesses do?" asked Ichigo.

"Princesses live in a big castle and wait for their knight in shining armor to come."

"Of course," interrupted Sakura. "Sometimes it's good to fight back, people would think of you as strong girl not to be messed with."

Ichigo walked to her room and flopped onto her pink bed. _It's good to fight back?_ She thought. _But I'm a princess! Cinderella didn't fight, neither did Snow White_ _and they lived happily ever after! Besides, fighting is icky; you just get scrapes and boo-boos. _

"Ichigo! Time to go meet the neighbors!" came her mom's voice from the door.

Ichigo got out of her room and hopped down the stairs to where her parents were. Her mom had a plate of her famous peanut butter cookies while her dad was holding her pink jacket. Together they walked across the street and to the spooky house. On closer inspection, Ichigo noticed that the house _wasn't really that_ scary. It was just really, REALLY big. The big old gate that creaked whenever the wind blew _was kind of scary,_ and maybe those flowers around the gate and covering some windows _did make it kind of creepy_. A few of the windows _were cracked_ and they _could_ use a new coat of paint. Besides all that, the house _wasn't all that frightening_. Well, there was that kid in the front of the house…

Ichigo took a look at the guy. He was pretty tall, but he looked young, maybe older than that Zakuro girl and younger than her dad. He had short jet black hair and wore all black clothing; the only color was some purple on his black sweater. Ichigo never did like the color black, to her it meant darkness and darkness means _monsters_. When Ichigo's parents went up to talk to him, Ichigo noticed his eyes were a blue-violet color, like that fifth grader Retasu. Except his eyes showed more seriousness.

"Hello," began Sakura. "Welcome to the neighborhood! Is your dad home?"

"No ma'm," responds the boy in a mature voice. "He said he was off looking for a job."

"Oh, well we brought you guys cookies, I hope you like peanut-butter!" said Sakura with a smile as she handed him the plate.

"Arigato gozaimazu, I'm sure my brothers will love them. I would invite you all inside but we have a huge mess. The movers simply left everything in our front lawn and I barely got it all inside."

"Oh, it's fine! We wouldn't want to cause you any trouble! I'm Momomiya Sakura, this is my husband Shintaro and my daughter Ichigo."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Ogata Pai and I'll call my brothers to meet you all."

Pai went to the back of the house and came back with a squirming six year old boy. The boy had black hair like his brother and brown eyes. He wore a red T-shirt and black shorts, no shoes. Following them was another boy, maybe like ten or eleven. He had black hair but his hairstyle reminded Ichigo of Minto's hair, only without the buns. He had brown eyes like the little boy and wore a green army shirt, jeans, and brown shoes.

"This is my youngest brother, Taruto," said Pai as he placed Taruto on the ground. "Say hello Taruto."

Taruto simply stared at Ichigo and blew a raspberry, getting a little kick on the head from Pai.

"Forgive him, he always does this when _Father_ isn't here," apologized Pai to Ichigo's parents.

"So basically, he's always like that!" said the ten year old referring to Taruto. "Hey, my name's Kishu!"

There was something about this Kishu character that Ichigo didn't like. She wasn't sure what exactly bothered her, maybe that smirk on his face...

"If you could excuse us," said Pai. "We need to clean the house a little. With only a week before we enter school, Father wants us to begin preparing."

"Of course, well goodbye!"

When Ichigo and her parents returned home, Ichigo ran to the bathroom and yelled," OKASAN! Please turn the water on!"

"Coming Ichigo-chan!"

"Sakura," said Shintaro in a hushed voice. "Don't you think it's odd that a father would leave his three boys all alone in a two-story house in a neighborhood they barely know?"

"Perhaps," admitted Sakura. "But that boy, Pai, seems very responsible."

Back at the front yard of the two-story house, Pai and the other two boys enter the house and Kishu says, "Pai, why did we lie to those people about cleaning the house? They seemed nice!"

"Simple Kishu,_ Father _doesn't want anyone to enter," responded Pai as he flicked a switch, turning on the lights. The living room was empty, except for a four suitcases. Pai then locks the door and inputs a code on a little computer screen on the wall. The room glows light blue for a sec and then a robotic voice is heard from the walls; GOOD EVENING YOUNG MASTERS, WOULD YOU LIKE NOURISHMENT NOW?

"Yes," respond the three boys.

VERY WELL. PROCEED TO THE NEXT ROOM FOR THE MEAL.

* * *

_**Sorry folks, got to cut this short for now. I'll add more either tomorrow or the next day, it depends. However, you can be sure I'll add more during the summer.**_

**Otousan - father**


	4. Monkey Bars and Rabid Squirrels

**Sorry for not updating sooner, had homework which is odd since school's almost over. I also had some writer's block.**

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Tokyo Mew Mew. But I don't 'cause if I did I would have the aliens return in Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode. That didn't happen._

* * *

Days have passed since Ichigo's first day of school. She became very good friends with Berii and Tasuku, and she talks to Minto often. Ichigo has not seen the other girls ever since that day outside. Normally Ichigo would go play with Miwa and Moe, however those two girls keep on insisting that Ichigo liked Masaya ever since that day he gave her a chocolate chip cookie. That is why on this day, a Monday, Ichigo decided to play with Minto and Berii near the monkey bars.

**"Na No Da!"**

"Ichigo-chan," said Berri in a wary tone. "W-What was that noise?"

"Hm? What noise?" asked Ichigo, busily bouncing a red ball.

**"NA NO DA!"**

"I heard it too," say Minto, looking up from her little tea set. "It sounds so familiar."

_"Fun Fun Na No Da!" said the chibi girl. "Purin is Fon Purin Na No Da!"_

"It sounds like that little girl! Fon Purin!" exclaimed Ichigo.

**"Please! Leave us alone!" **

"Now who's that?" wondered Berri having no idea how Ichigo and Minto knew that odd sound.

_"Arigato gozaimazu... I'm Midorikawa Retasu..."_

"It's that fifth grader, Midorikawa Retasu! It sounds like their in trouble! Let's go!"

"Shouldn't we tell a teacher?" asked Berii, slightly scared.

"Minto-chan, you go find Sensei," said Ichigo.

"Hai!" answered Minto as she ran towards the classroom.

"Berri-chan, let's go! I think their at the monkey bars."

So that is how Ichigo and Berri run to the monkey bars and find Retasu and Purin trapped on the top of the monkey bars with three funny looking squirrels gnawing on the poles that keep the monkey bars together. On the grass, smiling at the scene before them, were two strange looking boys. They had on long white cloaks and... elf ears? One boy, the smallest one, had brown hair tied into to short pigtails and gold eyes. The other one, about Ichigo's age, had dark green hair in a style like that neighbor she met and his eyes were like the younger one but maybe a lighter shade. However Ichigo thought that for just one second, they _changed_. For one teeny second, Ichigo thought they looked like the two younger Ogata brothers. But they couldn't, Ichigo was probably seeing things. Yeah that's it, maybe this was a whole dream she was having during nap time, but she didn't HAVE nap time in the fourth grade!

"H-HEY! What are you doing?" shouted Ichigo.

The green-haired boy turned around and at first seemed shocked, but quickly replaced it with a smirk and said, "Well, that little blondie has something my buddy wants and she won't give it up. Then that glasses girl shows up and protects her. We didn't want to go far but the blondie made us. Now be a good girl and run along like your friend."

"My friend?" Ichigo turned around and saw that Berii was gone.

"WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? SCRAM! HAG!" shouted the younger boy.

"Hag?! Why I..." began Ichigo, fuming from being called a hag.

"Wah! Ichigo-san help us!"

"Na No Da"

"Leave them alone!" screams Ichigo. "Who do you think you are?"

"I know we're better than all of you humans!" says the forest green haired boy. "You know, I like you. Trying to help these babies even though you'll lose. We'll leave for now, since our friend would be looking for us, and don't worry; I'll come back."

With that said, the two boys picked up the evil squirrels and... vanished into thin air. Ichigo simply stared at the spot where that boy was, how...

"Ichigo-oneechan! Arigato!" shouts Purin as she comes down the monkey bars with ease, Retasu following carefully after her.

"Well I didn't really do anything," said Ichigo.

"Still, Arigato gozaimazu Ichigo-san," said Retasu shyly.

"Dou-itashi mashite."

"Ichigo-chan!" shouted someone.

"Huh? Oh it's Minto and Sensei! What are we going to tell them! They won't believe some weird kids came and attacked you with rabid squirrels!"

"What happened Ichigo-chan?" asked Sensei when they got there.

"Na No Da! Purin saw three squirrels and Purin wanted one Na No Da! But the squirrels were meanines! Retasu-oneechan tried to help me and Ichigo scared them off!" interrupted Purin before Ichigo could say anything.

"Oh really? Well that was mighty brave of Ichigo-chan. However, promise me never go near any stray animals, they can hurt you," and with that Sensei left the girls alone.

* * *

**So this concludes chapter... four? Yep four. I'm kind of stuck on how to continue right now, I guess I'll introduce Ryou and Keiichiro _maybe_ Ringo. If you have suggestions I'll be happy to hear them.**

* * *


	5. Un, Deux, Trois! Minto's Life

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I was making slideshows. And yesterday was my last day of school! Yay! Well I decided that I didn't want the story to be all about Ichigo, considering she already gets so much attention in the manga. I know for sure that in the anime there are episodes concerning the other Mews, so here is Minto's chapter. Enjoy!  
**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way, shape, or form. I do have 2 volumes of the manga and 1 of the A La Mode sequel, but I didn't write them (or draw)  
_

* * *

A month has passed since Ichigo met those two weird boys with the funny elf ears. Things have been fairly normal ever since. Ichigo continues to talk to Minto even though she bosses her around, and Minto continues to wonder why she hasn't see Zakuro_-sama _since the first day of school. _Doesn't Zakuro-sama come to this school? _thought Minto every day. _All the grades come to the playground after school, don't they? Or do sixth graders don't come outside? I really want to see Zakuro-sama!_

"Um... Minto-chan?" said Ichigo as she shook Minto's shoulder. "Are you ok? You've been staring at the tree for a while now."

"Nani?!" asked Minto in a surprised tone, snapping out of her cloud.

"Um.. well I'm leaving now, Sayonara Minto-chan!" Ichigo picked up her pink neko doll and new strawberry shaped backpack and ran towards her mom.

_I want to see you again_, thought Minto as she looked down at the grass where she was sitting. _Zakuro-sama..._

"OHHOHOHOHOHO!" the shriek was heard by everyone and then some.

"Oh please, not her," whispered Minto as she tried to run away.

"AIZAWA MINTO! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU"RE GOING?" came a yell from across the playground.

Minto turned around and with a semi-cold look said, "Konnichiwa, Sainojii Kanna."

A girl with short curly orange hair and blue eyes ran towards Minto. She had a blue dress with white and hold a blue fan. She smiled evilly at Minto before saying, "AH! My arch-enemy! I was shocked when I learned you where coming to this school. What happened? Did you end up poor and have to come to this dump?" The girl fanned herself while laughing hysterically.

"Then why are you here?" asked Minto with little interest. "Anyway, I don't have time for your little games. I'll be leaving now."

Kanna was too shocked at being bested once again to say anything as Minto walked to her limo.

_Darn it, I thought she wasn't going to come_, thought Minto as she stared out the window.

The limousine came to a stop sign and Minto saw a simple one story house. She had seen many houses like that one around, they all looked so little, but this one seemed different. Minto was staring at a little girl in front of the house, about four, and she was hugging a little puppy in her arms and laughing. Next to the girl was a boy, maybe her brother, who was just smiling at the girl and saying something. There was a lady at the front of the door, most likely their mom, who was signaling them to come inside. Then the limo started to move and Minto sighed sadly.

When Minto got to her house she stared at it for a while. Many said it was a mansion, but Minto just saw it as a house _and nothing more. _Minto sighed and walked towards the house, she would let someone else get her stuff. Minto opened the door and was greeted by a number of maids, all saying in robotic voices, "Konnichiwa, Aizawa-san." The dark blue hair girl smiled politely to the maids and walked up the stairs towards her room. She entered the large room and plopped herself on her bed. Then Minto rolled around the bed, messing up the light blue sheets and throwing the pillows onto the floor, and somehow she fell off her bed with a BOOM.

"Darn it," muttered Minto as she rubbed her head.

"Arf! Arf!"

Minto looked up and saw her puppy, Miki, next to her and wagging his tail. She smiled at the dog and picked him up, then stroked his head and whispered, "Oh Miki, that annoying Sainojii Kanna was at school today." Miki responded with an, "Arf! Arf!"

**Knock Knock**

"Minto-san, it's time for practice," said a voice from the door.

"I'm coming," responded Minto as she placed Miki on the floor and got ready for practice.

_Un, Deux, Trois, Un, Deux,-- _

"Now! Now! Aizawa-san! You know better than this!"

"Gomen nasai, Sensei."

"Let's try again!"

"Hai!"

Minto was in a dance studio with her teacher and nanny. It was a large place and it had everything they needed for ballet dancing. There was a recital coming up and Minto's parents were going to fly from America to see their daughter perform for the first time, so every minute of practice counted to Minto. Her father was a powerful business man and her mother ran a popular chain of cafes in America, so Minto rarely saw her parents._ Okasan and Otousan are going to be so proud when they see me, _thought Minto as she stretched for the next practice.

The next day of practice, Minto's nanny tells her, "Aizawa-san, your parents called when you where at school."

"Are they coming home soon? The recital is only a few days away," said Minto hopefully.

Minto's nanny looked at the child with sad eyes, "No," she said. "They won't be able to come to the recital. Gomen nasai Aizawa-san."

_"Nani?" _whispered Minto, choking back tears. "B-B-But they promised. THEY PROMISED!"

Minto got up and ran outside, ignoring her nanny calling her. She ran towards her limo and fell inside, tears falling down her cheeks and the leather seats. _They promised. You don't break promises!_

Back at her house, Minto was staring at the ceiling of her bedroom, ignoring everything else around her. She was still wearing her ballet outfit, too weary to change clothes. Minto wasn't crying anymore, she didn't want anyone else to see her so upset. "Why? Why can't they just skip that meeting? Aren't I important to them?" wondered Minto out loud, _too loud._

"Of course you're important," said a voice from Minto's door. It was her brother, Seijii.

"Oniisama," muttered Minto in surprise. Her brother rarely came to her room. "Why are you here?"

"I heard what happened," responded Seijii as he sat on his sister's bed. "Minto-chan, you're really important to Okasan and Otousan. The reason they stayed in America is so they can pay for all of our stuff, like your classes."

"B-But still, even if you say that, _I still want someone to see me dance."_

"Well I'll watch you!"

Minto looked at her brother, shocked at what he said, but then she smiled at him, "Arigato, Oniisama."

"Un, Deux, Trois! Un, Deux, Trois!" shouted Seijii as he clapped and smiled at his little sister's dancing. When Minto finished, he gave her a little bouqet of cherry blossoms.

"Oniisama!" exclaimed Minto when he showed the flowers. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a hug.

* * *

**The end of chapter five. Hope you liked it! The ending is familiar, no? I hope I got Sainojii Kanna's character right. Anyways, next chapter will be about Retasu. Please comment and tell me how to improve.**

* * *


End file.
